Concrete structure forms are molds that are used to hold concrete in place while it hardens, ensuring that the concrete sets in a specific shape. For some typical construction projects, including the construction of buildings and parking garages, concrete structure forms are used to produce standard concrete shapes or pieces, including floors, walls, ceilings, stairs, and the like. The concrete structure forms are used to hold the concrete in place while it is poured and stabilize it as it sets. Once the concrete has set, the concrete structure forms can be removed so that the concrete has a chance to cure. After curing, additional structures can be built on or around the poured concrete and other construction related tasks can be performed.
It is common to provide voids, or passages, through concrete structures or pieces to accommodate the passage of utility wiring, including electrical wiring, and the like. To avoid the time, expense, and liability involved in drilling the voids or passages after the concrete has hardened, current methods of forming voids include positioning a tubular member between parallel concrete structure forms. This current method may be suitable in some instances. However, oftentimes, the tubular member becomes at least partially filled with concrete during pouring. In particular, the poured concrete may enter through opposing ends of the tubular member at the interfaces between the open ends and a respective one of the parallel concrete structure forms. As a result, the hardened concrete within the tubular member must be chiseled out to form an unobstructed void through the concrete structure. This additional step, occurring after the concrete pour, increases the time and expense for the project.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,003,889 to Turcovsky (hereinafter Turcovsky) discloses a conduit sleeve for use in concrete construction that provides a pass through within a concrete structure. The conduit sleeve includes a tubular member having a flange attached at one or both ends. A flexing structure is attached to one or both of the flange and the tubular member for allowing the flange to be angled relative to the tubular member when the flange is installed on a concrete form. The flexing structure allows the conduit to remain horizontal when there are variations in the angle of the form. Although the conduit sleeve of Turcovsky may provide improvements over some conventional methods of forming a concrete void, the Turcovsky conduit sleeve requires an inventory of tubular members of varying lengths and/or the customization of a tubular member at the job site. That is, the flanges are attached to a tubular member having an appropriate size for the particular use.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.